Wedding Madness
by emgirl1904
Summary: Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow trying to deal with the madness of preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding.ONESHOT RHr HG


Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat outside trying to enjoy the day. Harry was supposed to arrive later that afternoon, but they were just trying to keep out of the madness. Their efforts were proving useless so far. Ron's older brother Bill was getting married tomorrow and Fleur, his bride-to-be, was running around fretting over the simplest things. She was nothing compared to Ron's mother, though.

Mrs. Weasley had been planning the wedding for months now. She had become even more enthusiastic than ever since she and Fleur had began to like one another. The wedding was to be held in the back yard of the Burrow, so Ron and Hermione decided that it would be best to sit as far away from there as possible. They finally decided to go to the clearing where the Weasley family played Quidditch.

Hermione and Ron had been unusually civil this summer. They hadn't fought at all. They hadn't even bickered with one another! In fact, they had barely talked at all anymore.

"What's up with you? You've been unusually quiet all summer and you barely talk to me anymore, Ron! I'm getting tired of it you know." Hermione said quite suddenly.

Ron looked at her in surprise. "What's up with me? Hermione, how can you even ask that? You're supposed to be the smart one."

For a minute Ron couldn't tell if she was going to yell at him or if she was going to start crying. Apparently, Hermione couldn't decide either, so she just turned away from him. They sat in silence for a long time. Ron knew that he should say something, and he knew that he was probably just going to start another fight, but it was worth a shot.

"Listen, Hermione, I know that I haven't been talking to you much since you got here, but I'm confused."

She looked at him and he could tell that she was obviously shocked.

"Confused? What on earth are you confused about?"

"US! I'm confused about us! When I went out with Lavender this year you went insane! You even set a flock of canaries on me! When you went out with Viktor Krum in fourth year I went insane and you told me that next time that maybe _I_ should ask you first! And _then_, earlier this year, you asked me to that ruddy 'Slug Club' party and then turned around and took that humongous git Cormac McLaggen! At Dumbledore's funeral you clung to me and I could have sworn you said something about me being 'perfect' under your breath! Ever since then you haven't brought anything up or even hinted about anything and you're _honestly_ asking me why I'm _confused_? Hmm? You honestly think that I'm just going to come up to you and forget about it? Well, if you did think that, then I'll have you know that you were wrong!

Ron was quite shocked with himself by what he had just done. He, Ron Weasley, had finally told Hermione why he had been neglecting her all summer. He had done so in a very untimely manner and regretted it, because now he saw silent tears steadily rolling down Hermione's face. The last thing that he had wanted to do was to make her cry and that is exactly what he had done.

"Hermione, I--," he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't say anything Ron. Just don't." Then she ran off towards the Burrow.

Just as expected, Harry had arrived with Mr. Weasley at about six that evening. Ginny had run to him and smothered him in a huge hug. Ron could tell that he was strongly fighting the urge to snog her right then, but she finally broke the hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione had walked to Harry and given him a short, but affectionate hug. She had not even looked at Ron since he ran after her that afternoon and she didn't show signs of letting her guard down anytime soon. The rest of the Weasley family said their hellos to Harry then wandered off to finish doing whatever it was they were doing to prepare for the next day. By this time Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were beginning to have nervous (and in Ron's opinion, mental) breakdowns. Fleur was seated on the couch trying to figure out how they would ever get things ready and Mrs. Weasley was running around frantically giving everyone orders.

"C'mon mate, we had better get my stuff up to your room before your mum targets us." Harry said jokingly. Ron nodded glumly in return. Harry gave him a suspicious look, but Ron was already half way up the stairs. They finally reached Ron's room and put Harry's stuff away and Ron collapsed glumly on his bed.

"What's up with you? Are you depressed because Fleur's getting married tomorrow, because if you are, I probably need to tell you that Hermione would scratch her eyes out if you were."

At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron just sank lower into his bed. It didn't even register with him that Harry was saying that Hermione would be jealous. Harry seemed to notice that he got glummer too.

"Oh, I get it now," Harry said, "You and Hermione had another row didn't you?"

Ron grunted in return, so Harry just presumed that meant yes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not? 'Cause if you aren't I'm going to go ask Hermione and I'm sure I'll get a version of it that you don't want me to hear."

Ron finally seemed to give up on moping and gave Harry a menacing look.

"It was bloody awful and it was all my fault. Actually, I guess she was the one that brought it up, but it was mostly my fault." Ron finished explaining and when he looked at Harry, he was shocked to see his best friend smiling broadly at him.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked.

"So are you admitting that you like her then?"

"Harry, are you honestly that thick? Of course I don't like her!" Ron said and he sounded surprised that Harry had even asked such a thing. The complete look of utter confusion was enough to make Ron laugh until Christmas.

"You… you don't like Hermione? But I… but you…" Harry rambled on for about another minute when Ron finally cut him off.

"Harry! Shut up already. Of course I don't like her! I love her." Ron became very glum again and fell down on his bed for the second time. This time he showed no attempts of getting up.

Harry felt quite bad. He knew that Ron was telling the truth. Ron did love Hermione and it was clear that Hermione loved Ron too. Well, it was clear to everyone but Ron. Harry felt even worse that there was nothing that he could do about it. All he could do was let them figure it out on their own.

The next day was the wedding and if Ron and Harry thought things had been hectic before, then they had been greatly mistaken. They had to constantly flatten themselves against the wall as people flew past them. Ron had actually gotten knocked over by Mrs. Weasley once. The girls had not emerged from Ginny's room all day. Harry and Ron wondered why this was.

"Dad, why aren't the girls coming out of Ginny's room? We haven't seen Ginny, Hermione, or Fleur all morning." Ron said.

"But we heard them scream at about six o clock." Harry added.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Boys, I guess it's best to tell you now. The first thing they did when they got up this morning was scream and jump up and down on the beds. That probably took a good ten minutes. Ever since then, they've been getting ready. Speaking of which, you probably need to get dressed as well." With that, Mr. Weasley chuckled again and walked off.

Ron looked after his dad in amazement. "How on earth did he know that? And even more so, HOW CAN THE GIRLS TAKE FOUR BLOODY HOURS TO GET READY?"

"Dunno. They had better look good though. After all, they haven't had to deal with all the chaos down here this morning." Harry said rather grudgingly.

In next to no time, it was time for the ceremony to start. Harry had been right. The girls looked amazing. Ginny had on a flowing golden dress, just like all the other bridesmaids, but in Harry's opinion, she stood out from them all. She cast him a broad smile and as she walked over to him, Harry thought he might have gone to heaven.

"Hi there." She said quite simply. Then Ginny did something unexpected. She leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips. For a minute, Harry gave into the kiss and enjoyed it, but then he realized what he was doing.

"Ginny, you know we can't," he started, but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, for once just enjoy yourself. Even if it's just for today, let's be normal teenagers."

Harry knew that he shouldn't do this, but he couldn't help it. For one day, he just wanted to be with Ginny. He smiled at her and that was enough of an answer for her. She leaned up and kissed him again, but this time she didn't let go.

Ron looked at his sister and his best mate kissing. He knew that Harry would never intentionally hurt her, but if he did… well he would just have to deal with the six Weasley brothers wouldn't he? He continued to think of what they would all do to Harry if he hurt Ginny until Hermione came into view. Then he couldn't think of anything because his brain had turned into a one thought process. That one thought was how beautiful Hermione was.

She was wearing a long, scarlet dress that fit her perfectly. Ron couldn't help but think that any guy that looked at her (which he knew in a dress like that, she was bound to turn every guy's attention towards her) would be personally snapped in half by him. Hermione still didn't talk to Ron, but she gave him a significant glance. After waiting about five minutes for her to walk over to him, it became quite obvious that he was going to have to go over to her.

"YouLookAmazing." Ron said this all in two seconds, making it almost, if not completely, impossible to understand him.

Hermione looked at him with her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Ron swallowed hard. "I said that you look amazing." He could practically feel himself turning red. He probably looked about the same shade as Hermione's dress. Ron looked up at her and saw a smile as bigger than he had seen all summer.

"You really think that?" Hermione asked shyly.

Ron felt himself grow red again. "Yeah, I really do."

The wedding was wonderful. There was no denying that Fleur looked gorgeous. Her long hair fell down her back and her dress seemed to attract all the light around it. Ron hardly noticed though. He was to busy staring at Hermione, who was seated right beside Mrs. Weasley. She was soothingly patting Mrs. Weasley's hand because she was sobbing so much. Mr. Weasley beamed proudly as the official finally said "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley!"

The whole audience got to their feet and clapped enthusiastically. Mrs. Weasley finished her crying and then rushed over to smother Bill and Fleur in an abnormally large hug. Harry went off to dance with Ginny, so Ron decided to go look for Hermione. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her. He was about to give up when he saw her sitting by the edge of the pond. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Hey you. What are you doing all the way over here? The party's over there!" he said cheerfully.

"I know, but I'm thinking right now," she said distantly.

"Well Hermione, what are you thinking about that could be so important?" he asked rather bluntly.

She looked up at him with a confident look in her eyes. "I'm thinking about us."

Ron was immediately interested. "You… you're thinking about us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. Well, um, I'll just let you think then." Ron turned to leave but he felt her hand pull him back.

"You didn't ask what I thought as my conclusion, you git," she said playfully.

Ron looked taken aback. "Oh, um, alright. What did you come up with then?"

Hermione smiled. "I figure that you had better tell me first."

"What do you mean that I had better tell you first?"

"I mean that if you don't tell me, then I won't tell you."

Ron thought for a minute. "Can I just show you instead?"

Hermione gave him a look that Ron couldn't really read, but then she said, " I guess so."

That was all that Ron needed. He grabbed Hermione around the waist, pulled her to him and landed a firm kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he said after he had broken away.

"I love you too Ron."

He kissed her again and then he knew that no matter what they would have to do later on that year, everything would be okay. They didn't know it, but Harry and Ginny watched them from ten feet away. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" they shouted.


End file.
